Kuroshitsuji: Saison 3
by Valou-chan
Summary: Après une année mystérieuse, Ciel Phantomhive et son fidèle diable de majordome refont surface...Mais est-ce pour le meilleur? ...Ou pour le pire?  Nouvelle s  intrigue s / PERSONNAGES NON OOC!  Fic en HIATUS
1. Prologue

† KuroShitsuji – Prologue †

– Cela faisait une éternité, Bo-chan.

– N'exagérons rien. Ca fait seulement un an.

Il noua le ruban noir autour du cou de son jeune maître.

– Rappelez-moi encore une fois pourquoi vous avez pensé revenir ici.

Ciel Phantomhive soupira de la manière la plus élégante qui soit. «_ Comme toujours _» pensa brièvement le majordome.

– Le monde est vaste, Sebastian. J'ai réalisé qu'il restait encore des pions sur l'échiquier...

– Ainsi vous avez des plans..., dit-il en versant fictivement du thé dans la tasse en porcelaine.

Le jeune garçon ne répondit rien. Il fit semblant de boire une gorgée, le visage indifférent. Un visage qu'à présent Sebastian haïssait plus que lui-même. Il aurait tant donné pour retrouver le jeune maître d'avant, retrouver la précieuse âme déterminée à la vengeance de Ciel Phantomhive... Quel gâchis.

– Allez-vous reprendre vos cours ?

– Seulement ceux qui seront nécessaires pour me tenir informé de l'évolution du monde extérieur. Le reste ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité.

– Je pensais que vous ne voudriez plus vous mêler au reste du monde, d'une quelconque façon que ce fut...

– Ne pense pas savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête.., rétorqua-t-il en se levant.

Le seul œil visible passa furtivement du bleu au rouge. L'espace d'un instant, sa pupille avait été pareille à celle d'un chat, pareille à celle d'un démon.

– ... Car après tout, tu n'es que mon diable de majordome.

Son serviteur éternel ne put que s'agenouiller et répondre :

– Yes, _my Lord_.

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	2. Episode 1

_**Réponses aux reviews:** _

_Lomee-chan: Ne t'inquiète pas,même si je cherche à reproduire un maximum l'ambiance de l'animé...je pense tt simplement que je ne pourrait pas m'empêcher de faire un Yaoi *-*!(même si a mon avis je ferai plus quelque chose dans le genre: épisode bonus) J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penses de ce premier chapitre ^.^_

_Himeru-chan: Hé oui, au début, mes chapitres sont toujours un peu court (je m'en excuse d'avance d'ailleurs ^^') mais ils s'allongeront au fil de la fic! Déjà 7 chapitre sur papier donc je compte faire une parution par semaine :) Oh! Déjà une fan? =D j'en suis ravie! (Valou-chan saute partout dans sa chambre .)_

_Kitty Purple: Personnelement j'ai eu du mal aussi à accepter Alois et Claude mais disons qu'à force (en fait, j'avoue j'aime les perso sadique ) je me suis habituée. Mais, non, non! Je ne prévois pas de les faire revenir en force, ce qui est mort reste mort! XD Je te promet qu'il n'y aura pas de Ciel/Lizzy! Même si elle sera assez présente (hé oui, il y une nouvelle intrigue donc on fait avec ceux qui reste et y'en a pas des masses! x) Pareil pr Grell (mais à mon avis il ne sera pas là très souvent!Je l'aimepas trop celui là -désolée pr les fan!-)Mais seule chose que je ne comprend pas: Tu n'aimes pas Sébastian? O_o Mais pourquoi donc as-tu regardé Kuroshitsuji alors? XD Vu que la série est basée sur ces deux perso central, je vois mal comment tu as résisté! (surtout quand on sait que la mangaka fait au départ dans le Yaoi O_o)_

_Deidara37:__ Oui, je t'accorde que c'est court mais les chapitres vont s'alonger au fur et à mesure! ;) Merci pour tes encouragements!_

_Avant tout, je tiens à vous rapeller que lorsque Elizabeth et Ciel se sont vus pour la dernière fois, celui-ci lui a montré ses yeux! Gardez bien ça en tête! ;)_

†

† Episode 1: †

La plupart du temps, le jeune maître restait enfermé dans son bureau. La nouvelle comme quoi Ciel Phantomhive était de retour n'avait pas été révélée. Dieu sait à quoi celui-ci passait son temps... Cela inquiétait quelque peu notre majordome.

Qu'allait encore inventer le jeune garçon ? Il ne pouvait pas reprendre les affaires de l'entreprise de jouets « Phantomhive » et encore moins contact avec ses anciennes connaissances, étant donné qu'il était censé être _« mort »_. Dans un sens, c'est ce qu'il était.

L'âme de l'aristocrate avait le goût de la mort, comme l'avait si bien dit la démone Hannah.

Sebastian remit en place une pile d'assiettes propres puis retourna préparer le diner. Bien que le maître n'en ait plus besoin, ce n'était pas le cas de Finnian, May Linn, Bard et Tanaka. L'homme démon se doutait qu'il ne profiterait plus très longtemps de leur joyeuse animation. Malgré que ceux-ci aient juré de garder le secret du retour du jeune maître, ils représentaient à eux quatre la vie dans ce manoir. Or, celui-ci se devait d'être à l'image de son maitre. Plus rien ne devait être vivant.

Le majordome chargea le plateau roulant d'un verre, une cruche, des couverts ainsi qu'une assiette vides.

_« Tout ceci n'a aucun sens »_, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau.

Il frappa deux coups à la porte et entra :

Voici votre dîner, Bo-chan.

Comme à son habitude, celui-ci ne répondit rien. Il fut pourtant surpris de voir Ciel Phantomhive à la fenêtre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il l'entendit prendre une respiration inutile et répondre :

– J'avais oublié comment était la lumière du soleil. En fait… Je pense ne pas m'être rendu totalement compte des nouvelles possibilités qui s'offraient à moi...

– ... des nouvelles possibilités ? murmura le majordome, le sourcil arqué.

C'est ça, acquiesça le jeune maître. Ce monde offre tellement d'alternatives par rapport aux ténèbres...

Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir agi avant ?

Phantomhive se retourna vers son valet. Ses yeux luisirent d'une couleur rouge.

Excusez-moi, jeune maître, je n'étais pas à ma place.

Sébastian s'inclina promptement et se retira.

Notre majordome s'orienta vers la grande porte d'entrée de la demeure. Une fois sur le perron, à l'extérieur, celui-ci lissa sa veste de jais et saisit une montre à gousset d'une de ses poches. Il l'ouvrit et regarda le cadran d'un air réprobateur.

– J'ai bien peur que ce soir, le souper soit servi quelque peu en retard.

D'un lourd soupir, il rangea le précieux objet et se dirigea vers un tout autre manoir.

†††

Le carillon retentit avec force. Un domestique vint lui ouvrir la porte, un air étonné planté sur le visage.

– Veuillez prévenir Melle De Midford de mon arrivée s'il vous plait.

– Ah, euh, de la part de... ?

– Du Majordome du Comte Ciel Phantomhive.

Le respect s'inscrit immédiatement sur les traits du laquais. Il le fit entrer puis patienter dans le vestibule. Enfin, Sebastian pénétra dans le grand salon aux couleurs vives. En face de lui, une jeune fille blonde accompagnée de grands yeux jade, regardait le démon sans pouvoir vraiment y croire.

– Sebastian !

Dans un vire-volettement de robe orange, elle se jeta dans ses bras, puis, elle regarda tout autour, y compris derrière lui.

– Où est donc Ciel-kun ?

Le majordome sourit faiblement. Elle n'avait pas changé cette petite demoiselle en un an...

– Mademoiselle, personne ne vous à fait part du décès du jeune maître ? Cela fait pourtant...

– Je ne crois pas ces sornettes, maugréa-t-elle, boudeuse.

Elle se dirigea à petits pas vers le service à thé et s'assit sur un superbe fauteuil rembourré rose. Sébastian s'assit sur celui d'en face.

– Je suis sûre qu'il nous joue un mauvais tour, reprit-elle en sirotant son thé.

– Hélas, pas vraiment... répliqua l'autre avec hésitation.

– Comment ça ? s'écria-t-elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en pleine forme !

N'avez-vous pas remarqué certains... changements ?

La blondinette se tut un instant.

– En effet, finit-elle par admettre. Bien que je n'ai pas pu cerner exactement quoi...

Le majordome hocha la tête.

– Je vous écoute. Elizabeth s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, d'un calme inattendu.

Sebastian fut étonné par sa maturité.

– Eh bien... commença-t-il d'un regard insistant sur les deux domestiques qui étaient restés.

Elle leur fit un petit signe de main. Quand ils furent seuls, le valet se pencha vers la jeune fille.

– J'ai bien peur de vous annoncer que notre Bo-chan soit devenu différent.

– Dans quel sens ?

– Pour commencer, savez-vous ce que je suis ?

– Un majordome, répondit-elle sans hésiter.

– Un _diable_ de majordome, plus exactement.

Les orbes rouges du démon luisirent quelques secondes de manière luciférienne.

La jeune fille scrutait méthodiquement Sébastian. Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il était indéniable qu'Elizabeth ait changé, non sur le plan physique mais moral. Elle semblait être devenue plus posée... _Elle avait grandi_, réalisa-t-il.

– Vous n'êtes pas humain, constata-t-elle.

Elle ne semblait n'être qu'à moitié surprise.

– Exact.

– Et... —_sa voix se fit hésitante_—... Et, Ciel ?

Le silence éloquent du démon lui répondit.

– Alors...je ne pourrai plus jamais le revoir, c'est ça ? La dernière fois que je suis passée au manoir Phantomhive, on m'a dit que vous étiez partis...

– Certes mais nous sommes revenus. Le problème est que personne ne doit être au courant, vous comprenez Mademoiselle ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête fermement.

– Mes domestiques ne parlerons pas.

Le majordome fut rassuré par cette déclaration sincère. Il saisit la théière et versa un peu de thé dans la tasse de la jeune fille. Le calme s'était soudain abattu sur la pièce. Quand Sebastian releva les yeux vers elle, il s'exclama:

– Vous... vous pleurez Melle De Midford ?

Il se leva et alla s'agenouiller aux pieds de Lizzy.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

Quelques sanglots secouèrent sa frêle poitrine de jeune fille.

– Alors, nous ne... Nous ne pourrons jamais nous marier ? hoqueta-t-elle.

Le majordome eut un petit sourire contrit.

– Elizabeth...

A son prénom, elle releva les yeux vers lui. Elle le vit sortir un petit mouchoir blanc d'une de ses poches de devant et essuyer doucement ses joues pâles rosies par le chagrin.

– Sachez qu'il y a toujours un moyen de sécher vos larmes...

Deux petites émeraudes le fixèrent avec émerveillement. Sébastian saisit doucement la main d'Elizabeth De Midford.

-Vous avez un souhait, _n'est-ce pas_ ?

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	3. Episode 2

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_Lomee-chan: Pas d'inquiétude! Si jamais il y a un couple dans cette fic, ce ne sera surement pas du Ciel/Lizzy (même si je trouve ça mignon =3)_

_asuka-fic: merciii! =D Pour répondre à ta question sur les OAV, "Ciel au pays des merveilles" doit déjà être sortit au Japon, ce n'est donc qu'une question de temps avant qu'il arrive par içi! Pour le reste il faudra attendre mais les rumeurs disent qu'on aura droit à 5 OAV ! _

_DrakMouton: Eh oui, notre bon sébastian reste la même: un démon! x) Etonnant? Personnelement je ne trouve pas tu sais, il sagit tout de même du majordome de son fillancé ;) Ce n'est pas comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas ...merci pr ton avis :)_

_Lii-chan57: Déjà, un grand merci d'avoir tenu ta promesse et...je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait retomber dans ton addiction! =D vive Kuro! J'ai adoré ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir des lecteurs motivés comme ça! Berf, elle n'est pas du tt stupide, j'adore ton enthousiasme! Merci!_

_Boo OwO: merci pour ta reviews =) je suis contente qu'avec d'autres lecteurs vous aimiez "l'Elizabeth plus mature" =) Mais attendez-vous à une brève redescente! Ne vous inquiétezpas tt est normal ^^ a très bientôt 3_

†

_**Je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis honteuse de ce chapitre et je pense sincèrment qu'il ne comblera pas vos attentes comme vous l'espériez =( Je m'en remet donc à votre avis...**_

†

† Episode 2 : †

Tout était calme au manoir Phantomhive. Malgré que Finnian, May Linn, Bard et Tanaka n'aient pas été licenciés. Pas encore. Et d'ailleurs, Sébastian en avait été surpris. Il avait pensé que le jeune démon voudrait se retrouver seul.

Le majordome consulta sa montre. Il était l'heure de réveiller le jeune maître. Il arriva, à présent comme à son habitude, avec un charriot sur lequel reposait un service à thé _–vide–_ devant la chambre de ce qu'aurait dû être l'héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes d'Angleterre. Il frappa deux fois à la porte et entra.

– Bo-chan ?

En effet, Ciel Phantomhive l'attendait assis sur le lit, presque habillé, l'oeil bandé.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si vite changé d'habitude...

– Cette partie du réveil était devenue inutile.

Sebastian avança avec le charriot et versa fictivement le thé dans une des tasses de porcelaine. Il la lui tendit.

– Darjeeling récolté sur la chaine de montagne «_ Himalaya _».

Le jeune aristocrate le fusilla du regard alors que son «_ bien aimé _» majordome arborait un de ses typique sourires en coin.

Alors que l'homme démon nouait le ruban noir autour du coup de son maître, il demanda :

– Que comptez-vous faire aujourd'hui, Bo-chan ?

Ce fut au tour de Ciel de sourire :

-Rendre visite à de la famille...

†††

Assis inconfortablement dans un des sièges de la berline noire, Sébastian ruminait. Le garçon comptait rendre effectivement visite à de la famille éloignée et Dieu sait comment cela allait se passer ! Le majordome avait eu beau essayer de convaincre que révéler son retour à qui que ce soit n'était pas une bonne chose, celui-ci avait fait la sourde oreille.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que ce soit raisonnable ? demanda-t-il une fois de plus.

-Sir William Phantomhive est un lointain cousin mais il sait garder sa langue...

†††

Sébastian riait de bon coeur.

– Alors vous pensiez vraiment que ce lointain cousin passerait un contrat avec vous ?

– Il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas accepter !

– De plus pour réaliser votre _propre_ souhait ! continua-t-il, un grand sourire toujours affiché sur ses lèvres.

Ciel se renfrogna un peu plus dans le siège de la voiture.

– Ce n'est qu'un imbécile sans coeur et nombriliste. Il nous a jeté dehors comme des malpropres ! _Moi !_ Le Comte Ciel Phantomhive !

- Ce qui était largement prévisible lorsque vous lui avez soutenu mordicus que vous étiez un être démoniaque tout droit sorti des ténèbres !

– Urusai !

Le regard rieur, le majordome se tut. Plus tard, se rendant compte que la voiture ne prenait pas la direction du retour, il demanda à son maître quelle était leur nouvelle destination :

– Il existe une autre personne dans ma famille éloignée que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps. Et qui sera sans doute plus facile à convaincre.

Sébastian devint encore plus livide que d'habitude quand il entendit Ciel murmurer doucement :

-Ah, _Lizzy_...

†††

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, il dansait avec elle. Il était même allé jusqu'à lui dévoiler ses « _nouveaux_ » yeux. Elle n'avait pas hurlé à la vue des pupilles pourpres, comme la plupart des gens censés l'auraient fait. Elle l'avait seulement dévisagé avec perplexité et avait continué à valser lentement avec lui; ainsi qu'une jeune aristocrate devait se comporter. En la voyant avec la même expression aujourd'hui, il se demanda si elle comprenait vraiment à quel point il avait changé. Sans hésiter, elle se jeta dans ses bras, comme elle le faisait autrefois.

– Par la Reine ! s'écria-t-elle. Ciel-kun, il va falloir changer tes vêtements ! Tout ce noir, tu exagères tout de même !

– Ce n'est pas la peine, Lizzy, répondit calmement le jeune garçon.

Elizabeth eut une petite moue boudeuse, puis le tira par le bras vers une petite table où était disposé un goûter. Elle l'assit, lui servit une tasse et la lui tendit. Celui-ci la prit, ensuite la reposa sur une des soucoupes.

– Elizabeth... commença-t-il, Tu n'es même pas étonnée de me voir ici ?

La blondinette réfléchit un instant, un doigt sur les lèvres et haussa les épaules :

– Pas vraiment. Il y a bien une rumeur qui disait que tu étais décédé mais je ne l'ai pas crue… Et puis, tu es devant moi...

– J'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

La jeune fille posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et se tut. Cela étonna quelque peu notre comte qui avait plus l'habitude du comportement exubérant de sa cousine.

_-Marions-nous_, lâcha-t-il.

Elle resta sans voix par les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Ses yeux verts écarquillés trahissaient son ébahissement.

– Ciel-kun...

-Bo-chan... parvint à murmurer Sébastian, tout aussi stupéfait.

-A une condition, continua le jeune garçon de sa voix impassible : qu'en échange tu formules le vœu suivant : « _Que Ciel Phantomhive puisse revoir ses parents. _»

"_Alors, c'était pour ça qu'il voulait à tout prix passer un contrat ? _"réalisa le majordome.

La jeune maîtresse des lieux, pendant quelques instants ne put rien prononcer, puis finalement :

– Ciel-kun, répéta-t-elle en contemplant son visage froid comme la mort, je ne peux accepter un tel engagement.

– Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il, toujours aussi calme.

– Que serais-je en droit d'espérer de notre vie si notre union était _maudite _? Je ne nous vois pas ainsi.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Melle De Midford à raison, jeune maître. Un démon ne peut célébrer la vie, d'une _quelquonque manière_ que ce soit.

Le visage de Ciel se teinta légèrement de douleur sous son masque de fièrté.

– Je comprends que tu veuilles revoir tes parents; tu as encore tellement de questions à leur poser... mais... C'est impossible, souffla Elizabeth. De plus... _J'ai déjà établi un autre contrat_.

– Quoi ? explosa le Comte. Tu préfères donc te laisser dévorer par un étranger plutôt que de réaliser mon vœu le plus cher ? Tu te prétends amou...

– Pas si étranger que cela, le coupa-t-elle innocemment. N'est-ce pas... _Sébastian-kun_?

Ce dernier sourit gentiment devant l'air incrédule de son maître. C'est alors qu'avec horreur, Ciel Phantomhive entendit son fidèle diable de majordome répondre :

-Sans aucun doute... _My Lady_**.**

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	4. Episode 3

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_DrakMouton: J'espère que je vais m'améliorer dans les chapitres prochains =X Ils ne s'amélioreront que d'içi quelques épisodes vu que je les écris à l'avance ^^' J'attends ton avis avec impatience, merci pour tes conseils =)_

_AnyaMalfoyette: Oui, oui, je suis sadique...désolée XD Et pour répondre à ta question, Le contrat de Ciel/Sébastian est toujours valide^^ Il n'est pas brisé =) (sinon, ce serait pas interessant pour la suite Khufufufu ~~_

_Lomee-chan: Je comprend totalement ta réaction xD Oui, oui, rassure toi, c'est bien un Sébastian/ciel xD_

_deidara37: Merci pour ce beau compliment ^^ Et oui, et...ces histoire de pactes ne font que commencer ( je me tais, je me tais, pas de spoiler )_

_erienna: L'épisode 2 le mieux? Pourtant je n'ai pas vraiment aimé l'écrire...dans ce cas, j'espère faire le reste encore mieux! Merci pour ta review ^^_

Merci à tous pour vos reviews d'ailleurs!

†

_**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les Fans de "Dark Ciel"...**_

_**Mais je vous assure que c'est pour le meilleur...et le pire! Lisez, vous allez comprendre ;)**_

†

† Episode 3 : †

«_ – Sans aucun doute... __**My Lady.**_ »

A ces mots, tout était devenu noir dans l'esprit du jeune démon. Une douleur explosa dans sa poitrine. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait quelque chose, qu'on le dépossédait d'une partie de lui. Puis, il s'évanouit.

†††

Une douleur lancinante envahissait sa tête. Peu à peu, les contours autour de lui devinrent de plus en plus précis. Il prit conscience des draps qui pesaient légèrement sur son torse. Il remua faiblement. Son corps était lourd comme du plomb. Mais que lui était-il arrivé bon sang ?

Comme il nageait dans une sorte de brouillard vague, il ne parvint pas à se remémorer la cause de son évanouissement.

Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge, il entendit soudain une voix inquiète au dessus de lui :

– Êtes-vous réveillé, Bo-Chan ?

– Que s'est-il passé ? murmura celui-ci faiblement.

– J'ai bien peur que ce soit à Melle Elizabeth de vous expliquer...

– Que s'est-il passé ? répéta-t-il, un peu plus fermement.

Il était proprement agacé de voir son stupide majordome, sourire aux lèvres alors que lui-même ne savait pas de quoi il retournait.

– _Shht_, dit l'homme démon, portant un doigt à ses lèvres. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, jeune maître...

Et malgré lui, Ciel re-sombra dans les méandres de l'inconscience, sa tête se renfoncant dans l'oreiller.

†††

– Comment ça _« Il n'est pas encore réveillé »_ ? dit une voix perçante et aigue.

– Mademoiselle, je vous en prie, vous aller réveiller le maître ! Rétorqua une voix familière.

– Je m'en moque ! Je VEUX voir Ciel-kun !

– Melle Elizabeth !

Dans un fracas incroyable, une tornade blonde entra dans la chambre suivie de près par Finny, qui tentait en larme _(et surtout en vain)_ de retenir la jeune furie.

Alors que le digne héritier Phantomhive se relevait péniblement en position assise, il fut happé par sa cousine qui fonçait droit dans ses bras; ce qui eut pour effet que le pauvre Ciel se retrouve dans sa position initiale... ; c'est-à-dire : _affalé dans son lit._ Seule différence : Elizabeth était à présent sur lui de presque tout son long.

– Je savais que tu étais réveillé ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. J'ai eu _siii_ peur !

Elle le serra plus fort.

– Lizzy, grogna le garçon alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à étouffer. Par pitié, lâche-moi.

La blondinette se redressa tant bien que mal alors qu'une tierce personne entrait à son tour dans la chambre.

– Sébastian, mais où étais-tu ?

– Veuiller m'excuser, Bo-chan, répondit humblement celui-ci dans... _un sourire ?_

Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait vu une telle expression au visage de son majordome. Le valet en question s'adressa à Elizabeth et Finny :

– Si vous voulez bien laisser Monsieur seul, à moins que vous teniez à assister à son «_ réveil_ » ?

La jeune fille rougit jusqu'aux oreilles quand elle comprit que Ciel allait se changer. Elle se releva précipitamment :

– Dans ce cas, je repasserai plus tard ! Ja-nee ! Dit-elle en saisissant le bras de Finny pour s'en aller.

Quand le calme fut revenu, Ciel soupira :

– _Mattaku_... Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

– Comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui, jeune maître ?

– Un peu vaseux... mais comme d'habitude je suppose...

– Vraiment ?

Sébastian le regardait avec insistance. Qu'avait-il à fixer ses yeux sur lui ainsi d'ailleurs ? Il baissa le regard sur sa tenue. Il était pourtant en chemise de nuit, comme tous les matins. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le majordome s'était rapproché à tel point que seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages.

Ciel rougit violemment.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Le démon reprit sa place initiale, l'air de rien. Puis comme si la scène n'avait jamais eu lieu, il alla chercher les vêtements du garçon.

«_ Qu'est-ce que tout ce charabia signifie ? _» pensa t-il. « _Et surtout, pourquoi me suis-je évanoui soudainement ?_ »

Avait-il rêvé cette scène où Elizabeth avouait avoir passé un contrat avec Sébastian ? ... _son Sébastian ?_ C'était impossible...

Un peu perdu, Phantomhive s'assit sur son grand lit et regarda ses mains. Quelques mèches de couleur ciel retombèrent devant ses yeux. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le noir de ses mains avait disparu. Il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi un peu plus tard, son diable de majordome lui apporta, avec ses vêtements, sa tasse de thé habituelle... _remplie_.

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Lalie.**_


	5. Episode 4

_**Réponses aux Reviews:**_

_snarry31: Comment ça tu n'as rien compris? XD Aller, hop! Lis ce chapitre, je pense qu'il éclairera d'avantage ta lanterne ;) merci pr ta reviews ^^_

_asuka-fic: Oh! Une Lectrice qui préfère Ciel en humain! =O Chouette! =D C'est plutôt rare! Alors j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire =3 Oh oui que Sebastian est toujours son majordome! Plus d'explications dans les prochains chapitres! Merciii =)_

_Boo OwO: Eh oui, Ciel a des sentiments, mais pas seulement grâce à Cupidon xD Plus de détails ds les prochains chap =) Hé oui, notre bon vieux Sebastian reste le même ^_^ _

_Lomee-chan: Je te rassure, tu as bien compris: Notre Ciel version "human" est de retour! Uh uh uh! *_*Merci pr tes reviews toujours enthousiastes =)_

_DarkMouton: Eh oui, pôvre Ciel =P Les chapitres vont seulement commencer à devenir plus long, mais au début c'est toujours comme ça: court...trop court peut être ^_^ Je pense qu'ils commencent vraiment à s'allonger à partir du 7...Ouais, je sais...on a le temps d'içi là ^^' Sorryyy ...Merci pr tes conseils =) bisous!_

_deidara37:Ah oui, hélas, j'ai du mal à faire mes chapitres long au début T_T gomen =( Un grand merci pr tes reviews toujours fidèles!_

_Izame: Ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura plus de détail dans les prochains chapitres ^_^ En attendant, relis les précédants, des indices sont semés un peu partout =) mercii =)_

†

_**Un épisode sur un ton un peu plus léger... Enfin, à mon sens...A vous de voir ^_^'**_

†

† Episode 4 : †

Ciel Phantomhive se leva tel un ressort de son lit, les yeux grands ouverts; il hurla de rage :

-_SEBASTIAAAN_ !

Au même moment, le fidèle majordome faisait les poussières dans la grande bibliothèque. Dans un petit soupir mi-amusé mi-agacé, il laissa tomber son chiffon et frappa dans ses mains afin de chasser les poussières de ses gants blancs. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune maître.

- Qui a-t-il, bo-chan ? demanda-t-il en entrant.

-Tu as passé un contrat avec Elizabeth !

Il y eu un moment de flottement, puis :

-Je vois que le jeune maître est bien réveillé.

-N'évite pas ma question ! Réponds-moi ! C'est un ordre !

Le sceau dans l'œil droit de Ciel scintilla. Sébastian perdit son petit sourire et dut s'incliner, la main droite sur le coeur.

-C'est exact, _Bo-chan_. J'ai effectivement passé un contrat avec Melle De Middford.

-Tu l'as manipulée afin de lui faire exaucer un de tes vœux ! s'écria le garçon, furieux.

-Je n'ai qu'humblement donné voix au désir le plus cher de la jeune maîtresse...

-Que lui as-tu demandé ?

Le ton du comte avait radicalement changé : il était froid, même glacial.

-Qu'a-t-elle demandé ?

-Elle a fait le vœu de voir Ciel Phantomhive redevenir comme avant.

La gorge de Ciel se noua. Il s'en doutait. Depuis qu'il avait vu le noir disparaitre de ses ongles sans compter sa soudaine faiblesse; il avait compris qu'il était redevenu comme avant. Redevenu... _humain_.

-Qu'as-tu exigé en contrepartie ?

-Les closes du contrat sont strictement confidentielles et liées à Melle De Middford. Bien que je sois certain que vous connaissiez déjà le prix d'un tel souhait...

Sébastian fut surpris de voir son maître lui lancer, pour la première fois, un véritable regard noir. Si de tels yeux pouvaient tuer, Sébastian serait mort assurément.

Phantomhive se leva d'une grâce sans pareille et répondit simplement :

-Va chercher mes vêtements. Je m'habillerai seul aujourd'hui.

Le démon resta un moment complètement interloqué, puis alla chercher ce que lui avait demandé son maître. Lorsqu'il revint, il posa les affaires sur le lit, se posta non loin de lui et attendit. Le très digne héritier parvint à s'habiller plus ou moins normalement... si l'on faisait abstraction de sa chemise mal boutonnée et débraillée. Ayant pitié de voir son si jeune maître se débattre ainsi, le majordome s'agenouilla à ses pieds, reprenant le contrôle des opérations. De mauvaise grâce, le jeune garçon se laissa faire. Alors que le valet reboutonnait convenablement la chemise, un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Sébastian finit par demander :

-Me pardonnerez-vous un jour de vous avoir enlevé l'immortalité ?

Le comte attrapa son cache-œil, ses bagues et sortit de la chambre. Quant à Sebastian, il resta sur place, le ruban de son bien-aimé maître dans une de ses mains. Il ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de le nouer...

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre pour sauver l'âme de son souverain ?

Le démon eut un petit sourire triste. « Sauver » était un bien grand mot. Mais même si Ciel Phantomhive devait être amené à le détester, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'à la fin... _il_ soit sien.

† † †

Ciel n'arrivait pas à se faire à sa nouvelle faiblesse. Il se sentait profondément vexé que l'on ait décidé sans lui de son avenir. Aurait-il jamais le contrôle sur son destin ? Il avait l'impression que celui-ci lui filait toujours entre les doigts, comme un léger papillon.

Il fit tomber d'un geste rageur un pot à crayons dont le contenu roula sur le sol. Un petit sentiment de satisfaction monta en lui. Il renversa un paquet de paperasse et la lampe de bureau subit le même sort. Quant il fut un peu calmé, il se dirigea vers un petit miroir suspendu à un des murs du bureau. D'un geste mesuré, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en ordre. Il rajusta son col et s'aperçut qu'il lui manquait son ruban. L'aristocrate s'assit sur son grand siège de cuir bordeaux et appuya son visage réfléchi sur une de ses mains accoudées.

Même s'il ne savait pas encore comment, Sébastian Michaelis allait payer pour son affront, _assurément_.

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	6. Episode 5

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_snarry31: Si tu as hâte de voir ce que va faire Ciel pour se venger... J'espère que tu appréciera,ma betâ-lectrice a eu un choc quand elle l'a su XD A très vite =)_

_Lomee-chan: Mon Dieu...! Comment imaginer Ciel en hippopotame? =O Le pauvre! XD A je comprend ton "faux espoir" =P J'esssaye de glisser quelques moments Ciel/Sebby mais c'est trèèès difficile à faire sans dénaturer leur relation T-T_

_Lii-chan57: Ne t'excuse pas va! =D Je suis très contente que tu sois passée me lire malgré tous tes mésaventures informatiques! =) D'ailleur un grand merçi pour ta longue reviews qui m'a bien fait plaisir! Je suis contente que seln toi, l'histoire prenne une bonne tournure! Waa! Une fan! =D Milles merçi! [Petits yeux scintillants]_

_TheLadyBluebird: Ah! Ton sourire sadique va être largement récompensé je pense!=D =D_

_Merci pour ton compliments! A très vite! =)_

_deidara37: Eh oui, je sais T-T Malheureusement, au début mes chapitres sont toujours trèès court! Je pense qu'ils commencent vraimment à s'allonger à partir du 7...Patience donc =P Ne t'inquiète pas, je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire ^^ Merci pr ta review ;)_

_tite-miss-dc: Ah! Encore une lectrice qui aime Ciel humain! Je suis bien contente! =D J'avais peur que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde ^^' J'aimerai te dire que , selon moi, Sebastian n'a pas eu cette possibilité dès la fin de l'épisode 12 (puisqu'il a besoin de Lizzy et que là, Ciel l'a entrainé "on ne sait où"pendant environ un an...) Bref, tu en saura plus avec la suite ^^' merci pour ta review! =D_

†

_**Je vous préviens déjà que ce chapitre va être très court mais ne vous en faite pas... c'est pour le meilleur, et le pire...plus tard! =) J'aimerai avoir votre avis sur l'intrigue: le dénouement est il clair? Comprenez-vous le(s) pactes qui ont été passé(s)?**_

_**Ce n'est pas que je doute de vos compétences intellectuelles, je vous rassure! XD Mais j'ai besoin que ce soit bien clair pour la suite..**_.

†

† Episode 5 : †

-Puisque je te dis que tout va bien, répéta-t-il pour la troisième fois. Cesse de me dévisager comme cela, c'est dérangeant.

Elizabeth se renfrogna.

-Alors je ne peux même pas regarder mon fiancé comme je l'entends ?

-Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu dois me fixer sans arrêt.

La jeune fille fit un peu la moue, puis comme souvent, changea rapidement d'attitude : Elle se leva et en quelques petits pas, atteignit le siège ou le garçon s'était assis jambes croisées. La jeune fille lui saisit le poignet de sa petite main et dans son élan ils se retrouvèrent tout deux debout à tournoyer. Ses deux jolies couettes blondes la suivaient tel un voile léger, empreint de son adolescence.

- Je suis si heureuse que nous puissions nous marier maintenant que tu es comme avant !

-Ca ne se fera pas avant deux ou trois ans, tu le sais... soupira-t-il avec lassitude, continuant à se laisser emporter par cette légère valse.

Lizzy scrutait minutieusement son visage. Il n'aimait pas cette nouvelle façon qu'elle avait de le regarder. C'était comme si elle pouvait enfin l'analyser...

-Tu m'en veux n'est-ce pas ?

Ils arrêtèrent leur petit ballet entrainant. Le regard de l'héritier Phantomhive se fit terne. Il se recula de sa cousine de quelque pas et finit par reprendre la parole :

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Lizzy : Cette histoire ne me plait pas du tout.

-Tu es fâché ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux émeraudes tristes.

Pour toute réponse, Ciel détourna le regard et se dirigea vers une des grandes fenêtres du salon de son manoir, laissant la jeune fille au milieu de la pièce. Malgré son air stoïque apparent, il avait du mal à garder son calme. Bien sur il lui en voulait. Elle avait ruiné ses chances de survie... Elle avait aussi autorisé Sébastian, _son_ majordome à lui enlever l'éternité. Peut-être ne pourrait-t-il plus jamais la toucher du doigt. Combien de personne en rêvaient sur cette terre ? Sans compter que...

«_Sans compter qu'elle est maintenant liée à lui par un pacte._»

- Lizzy, commença-t-il lentement. Comment se fait-il que mon diable de majordome ne m'ait pas encore dévoré ?

La jeune fille fut choquée qu'il pose la question si ouvertement. Il devait _vraiment_ être en colère pour réagir ainsi... lui qui était toujours aussi mesuré... Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Ma vengeance et accomplie et je suis redevenu humain, continua-t-il. Rien ne devrait empêcher Sébastian de prendre mon âme.

Il se retourna vers elle, abandonnant la fenêtre.

-Et pourtant, je suis là. Comment expliques-tu ça ?

La blondinette restait muette, la tête baissée en avant et les mains nouées nerveusement devant elle.

- Tu lui as promis ton âme n'est-ce pas ? Que t'a-t-il demandé _exactement_ en échange ?

-Je... balbutia-t-elle. Je ne peux rien dire normalement... c'est entre Sébastian et moi.

Dans un mouvement de veste aérien, le jeune aristocrate s'approcha soudainement de sa cousine, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

- Elizabeth, vous m'aimez n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille ne put que lever les yeux vers lui, surprise. Elle porta sa main à son coeur.

-Je... Oui, bien sur.

- Alors rompez le contrat.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Une incroyable froideur transperçait du corps de Ciel Phantomhive. Démunie, perdue, en proie à un terrible conflit intérieur Elizabeth se laissa aller au sol sur ses genoux, aux pieds du jeune garçon.

-Je ne… je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas rompre le pacte... Cela voudrait dire que tout ce que j'ai fait n'a servi à rien...

Elle releva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui :

-Je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes un démon Ciel-kun.

Elle laissa échapper quelques sanglots en serrant de ses doigts le bas de la veste du Phantomhive. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil.

-Dans ce cas...

Il mit un genou à terre et prit doucement dans ses mains les siennes. Le regard bleu électrique du jeune maître passa un instant sur la bague de fiancée de sa cousine. Celle qui symbolisait leur union future.

- Je vais me voir malheureusement obligé de couper mes liens avec vous...

Il vit distinctement l'effroi passer dans les pupilles de la fillette. Le souffle coupé, bouleversée, aucun son ne sortit de sa frêle gorge nouée. Alors qu'elle voyait son bien aimé se détourner d'elle, elle pensa qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant son coeur lui faisait mal. C'était donc cela « souffrir » ?

La dernière vision qu'elle eut de lui avant d'être brouillée par les larmes était celle de Ciel Phantomhive, s'en allant par la porte entre-ouverte de son salon majestueux.

† † †

Il passa la porte entre-ouverte, laissant sa cousine derrière lui. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la refermer complètement qu'il s'adossa contre l'autre battant et ferma ses yeux fatigués.

-Si je peux me permettre, Bo-chan, vous êtes un peu dur avec elle, murmura une voix feutrée à son oreille.

-C'est ainsi, n'aggrave pas ton cas.

Le jeune maître baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il avait récupéré quelques instants plus tôt, au doigt d'Elizabeth : La bague de Fiançailles.

Tandis qu'il regardait le magnifique objet doré, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, quelques sanglots lui parvinrent de l'autre côté du seuil. La voix faible de la jeune fille qui avait pensé bien faire lui parvint, étouffée :

-Ciel-kun... _gomen_...

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	7. Episode 6

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_DrakMouton: Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça m'a motivé d'avoir une reviews comme ça...et surtout, venant de toi! =D (Attention, je ne prends pas la grosse tête hein, mais je suis vachement contente de t'entendre dire que j'ai évolué -un peu-) ^_^_

_En fait, j'ai voulu que Ciel parle en "vous" à Lizzy lorsqu'il décide de couper tout liens avec elle... Mais peut être est-ce un peu... trop?_

_En tt cas...Merci! =D_

_snarry31: Hé oui, et hop, Ciel jarte Lizzy XD Merci pr ta reviews ^^_

_Lomee-chan: Très bon résonnement! =D Ah, je suis vraiment contente que tu aies un peu de compassion pour Lizzy (c'était l'effet recherché), j'espère que ça montre un peu aux lecteurs qu'elle a murit (dans un certain sens)...Merci pr tes reviews qui me font toujours bien plaisir! =D_

_DarkraiShadow: Wow, ça, c'est un super compliment! =O Merci merci! *valou toute contente* =D_

_Pyrane: =O Tu es la première a pousser le raisonement aussi loin! Tu as complètement raison! Je suis impressionée que tu ais deviné! =O =D Hé bien hé bien, félicitation ^^ Voilà une lectrice attentive! =D A très vite! Bisous!_

†

_**Considérez cela comme une sorte de chapitre de "transition" toute de même utile pour la suite ^^**_

†

†  Episode 6: †

Les jours se succédaient à présent normalement. Bien que l'héritier Phantomhive n'ait toujours pas annoncé son retour à la presse, celui-ci continuait à tirer les ficelles de son entreprise dans l'ombre.

Cette petite histoire de contrat avec Elizabeth et Sébastian semblait être passée sous silence... pour un oeil non-averti. Pour ceux qui connaissaient bien le jeune aristocrate, on savait que ne plus voir passer sa cousine au manoir était une mauvaise chose. Ciel, quand à lui, restait plus taiseux que jamais.

«_ Il a beau être l'héritier d'une imposante entreprise, être passé par le stade de démon,... rien n'y fait... Il boude..._ », pensa le diable de majordome, sourire aux lèvres.

-Sébastian, rappela à l'ordre la voix du garçonnet.

Il dissimula son sourire :

-Oui, jeune maître ?

Ce dernier n'était pas dupe : Il savait que son majordome jubilait à l'idée qu'il soit redevenu humain.

- Réexplique-moi ce passage, commanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr.

Sébastian réajusta ses fines lunettes sur son nez.

-Comme je vous le faisais remarquer, malgré des périodes critiques dans notre économie, celle-ci reste poussée par la révolution industrielle. Maintenant que la ligne ferroviaire de Manchester est viable, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes pour le transport de ce côté. En ce qui concerne la production de l'entreprise Phantomhive, je pense que nous ne devrions pas la baisser : ces trente dernières années la population a...

Il s'arrêta dans ses explications quand il vit son jeune maître se masser les tempes, l'air las.

-Etes-vous fatigué, Bo-chan ?

Ce dernier releva la tête, l'oeil perçant.

- Sébastian. Je veux que tu m'apportes quelque chose de sucré.

-Enfin, nous allons dîner dans moins d'une heure... remarqua-t-il après avoir consulté la grande horloge du bureau.

- Dois-je vraiment te l'ordonner ?

Le valet soupira lourdement. Il s'inclina puis alla chercher ce que son maître lui avait demandé. Quand il revint, il posa l'assiette à dessert devant Ciel. Un Fraisier qui avait l'air absolument délicieux lui faisait face. Le comte Phantomhive le regarda pourtant d'un air dubitatif. D'un geste élégant il saisit la petite fourchette et la suspendit au dessus du fabuleux gâteau. Après un instant, il la reposa à sa place initiale.

-Cette fourchette ne convient pas. Apporte-moi plutôt une cuillère.

Sébastian dut retourner à la cuisine et lui apporter son dû. Alors qu'il tendait la main pour poser la cuillère à la place de la fourchette, Ciel le stoppa de sa voix autoritaire.

- En fait, je suis fatigué. Coupe donc une part pour moi.

Le majordome s'exécuta une fois de plus. Il tendit alors la bouchée à son maître. L'aristocrate ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le fixant intensément. Une lueur sadique passa dans son oeil non-camouflé. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres.

Sébastian porta la cuillère d'argent à la bouche de Ciel Phantomhive tout en pensant que sa punition ne faisait que commencer. Pour l'instant, il n'était qu'un pion entre les mains de son jeune maître...

† † †

Une fois de plus, Ciel Pantomhive était devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Voici presque une semaine que ce fameux pacte avait été passé entre Lizzy et son démon. Et l'idée que _son_ majordome puisse être lié d'une quelconque façon alors qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur lui le rendait malade.

Si d'une part il savait que sa cousine avait promis sa vie pour « sauver » la sienne, il savait aussi qu'il ne supportait pas le fait que Sébastian puisse être également le majordome d'Elizabeth.

C'était une erreur de penser ainsi et il le savait. Mais il avait toujours été extrêmement possessif en ce qui concernait son entourage. De plus, dans l'esprit du jeune maître, il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour que Sébastian puisse répondre à un autre ordre que le sien.

Mais fort heureusement, il semblait exister d'autres sortes de contrat qui ne nécessitaient pas la présence du démon près de sa victime. Ainsi qu'il existait apparemment des pactes capables d'en briser d'autres plus anciens.

Le Comte cherchait un moyen de défaire ce qui avait été fait mais il ne voyait aucune solution.

Ciel s'appuya au dos du siège au cuir foncé, un air indéchiffrable planté sur le visage. Peut-être avait-il été un peu trop dur avec sa cousine. Après tout, il ne lui restait plus qu'elle comme véritable famille.

Il murmura faiblement :

- Elizabeth...

Il sortit l'anneau d'or d'une des petites poches avant de son veston. _Jamais_ il n'aurait pensé reprendre la bague de fiançailles de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas eu le choix : Elle était allée trop loin dans sa démarche, dans son espoir de le faire redevenir humain. Ca n'aurait _jamais_ dû se passer comme ça, elle n'aurait _jamais_ dû...

Il se laissa glisser contre le dossier du fauteuil.

A quoi servait-il maintenant de s'imaginer comment aurait pu être les choses autrement ?

Ciel s'était rapidement habitué à sa condition de démon; peut-être un peu trop même. Mais il était dans sa nature de tirer parti d'une nouvelle situation. Or ici, il se sentait inutile.

La plupart de ses connaissances le croyaient mort. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se tenir informé sur le reste du monde... et se venger sur Sébastian. Lui reprocher encore et encore d'avoir forcé Lizzy à faire le mauvais choix.

Le problème résidait dans la dernière partie : Il était un démon. Comment un simple humain pouvait-il torturer un _diable_ de majordome ?

Le garçon avait perdu la dernière bataille mais pas la guerre...

Doucement, l'échiquier se remettait en place. Et Ciel Phantomhive le pressentait : une nouvelle pièce n'allait pas tarder à entrer en jeux.

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	8. Episode 7

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_snarry31: hé oui, ce n'est rien de le dire =P* Mouahahah *(rire sadique n°3 de Valou) xD_

_The LadyBluebird: Merciii^/^ Je suis contente que les sentiments de Ciel passe plutôt bien! En espérant avoir ton avis ppour la suite... =)_

_Pyrane: Oui! =P J'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur cette "vengeance"! Pas de quoi! ^^ bisous et merci pr ta review =)_

_Lomee-chan: Ah! Tu sembles être la seule à avoir remarqué ce moment! J'espère que c'est bien passé dans l'histoire. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher! XD Tu aurais du me voir en train d'écrire cette partie (a coup sûr ma mère a dû me prendre pour une folle XD) Mais les autres lectrices ne semblent pas avoir "tilté" à ce moment particulié =P J'espère que je continuerai à avoir ton avis motivant et que la suite te plaira tout autant! =) merci!_

_Rat d'gout: Merci merci merciii =D Je suis bien contente que le scénario te plaise! =D =D Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte en effet placer quelques moments "privilégiés" (uhuhuh!) entre Ciel et notre majordome favoris! =P Un grand merci pr ta review! =)_

_TheUndertakerKuroshitsuji: Contente que ça te plaise ^^ Par rapport à ta réflexion: Je pense réellement que j'ai fait murrir Lizzy (dans un certain sens tout du moins) car si elle se montre d'un côté égoïste en faisant redevenir Ciel humain, en contre-partie, il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle condamne sa propre âme ( vu qu'elle se fera surement dévorer par Sébastian à la fin du contrat). Si elle le fait pour pouvoir être aux côtés de Ciel plus longtemps, elle le fait aussi par pur dévouement (toujours selon moi...mais bon, vous ne connaissez pas encore la suite donc...On va dire que les lecteurs n'ont pas encore tt les éléments pr juger ^^ -Lizzy est t-elle si innocente? Ah! Je me tais! Pas de spoiler valou! A voir dans les prochain chapitres ;)_

_Merci pr ta reviews =)_

†

_**Les chapitres vont enfin commencer à devenir plus long! =D J'espère que vous allez apprécier!**_

_**Je vous prépare une petite surprise pour les fêtes de fin d'année, en gise de...cadeau dirons-nous. Je prépare une petite publication d' "Episode(s?) Bonus" qui plairont certainement aux plus Yaoistes d'entre vous!**_

_**"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell,..." (8) *valou s'en va en chantant* **_

†

† Episode 7: †

Dieu sait comment cela était parvenu aux oreilles de la Reine... Mais le fait évident était qu'à présent, Elle savait que son jeune chien était de retour parmi les mortels. Elle ne demanda pas davantage d'explications que le fait qu'il était vivant et très vite un marché fut conclu : Puisque le retour du maître de l'entreprise Phantomhive ne devait pas se faire savoir, en échange de son silence, l'aristocrate devait s'atteler à élucider certains mystères incompris de Londres.

« _Comme au bon vieux temps_ », pensa agréablement le majordome.

S'il était bon de retrouver son jeune maître, il l'était encore plus de retrouver le quotidien qui semblait amuser au plus haut point le démon. Il aimait appeler cela « l'épice » de sa terne et longue immortalité.

Bien sûr, Ciel Pahntomhive n'avait aucune connaissance de ses pensées.

Dans cette grande capitale qu'était Londres, il était heureusement difficile de repérer quelqu'un. Aux yeux de la plupart des gens, le jeune maître était un simple garçonnet riche et bien habillé. Peu de personnes reconnaitraient en lui le « digne héritier de la maison Phantomhive », mis à part quelques connaissances qu'ils risquaient de croiser au détour d'une ruelle douteuse où l'on revendait l'opium...

Le majordome et son maître évitaient donc les quartiers où l'on avait pour habitude de « chasser le dragon ».

Comme la Reine avait quelque peu perdu confiance en son sujet « _ce qui n'est pas vraiment étonnant après s'être éclipsé pendant un peu plus d'un an _», remarqua le majordome pour lui même; ils devaient actuellement démasquer un simple revendeur de fausses reliques qui embobinait de riches aristocrates. Une tâche qui n'était pas très importante, tout du moins, qui l'était bien moins que les situations critiques qu'ils avaient l'habitude de gérer.

Sébastian sentait que Ciel soupçonnait la Reine de le tester avec cette simple affaire afin de déterminer si son fidèle chien était toujours le même. Le jeune garçon n'en était que plus déterminé à faire ses preuves.

Aux côtés de Ciel Phantomhive, fraichement vêtu de ses habits réglementaires, le valet marchait à présent sur les rues pavées de la Capitale. Ils se rendaient chez un dernier informateur afin d'obtenir l'adresse du contrebandier.

Soudain, dans une des rues commerciales adjacentes, l'espace d'un bref instant, le démon remarqua entre la foule une fillette aux couettes blondes sortir d'un magasin de jouet, accompagnée d'une jeune femme brune, visiblement, sa servante. Il ne lui fallut que quelques dixièmes de secondes supplémentaires pour identifier Melle de Midford ainsi que sa chaperonne : Paula. Le majordome ne mit pas longtemps avant de remarquer que son « _bo-chan_ » observait également la scène. Cependant, ce dernier se reprit bien vite et continua sa route.

Alors qu'il suivait son jeune maître, Sebastian regarda encore une fois la fillette qui tenait une étrange poupée de porcelaine entre ses petits bras. Visiblement ravie, Lizzy regardait la poupée avec affection et la serra un peu plus fort contre elle. La blondinette et Paula disparurent ensuite dans la foule.

Sébastian Michaelis se figea, le sourcil arqué quand il entrevit les yeux de la poupée se tourner brièvement vers lui. La voix de l'aristocrate l'appela :

-Sebastian ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Rien Bo-chan, j'arrive.

Et c'est avec une sensation pour le moins étrange qu'il suivit Ciel Phantomhive.

†††

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Bo-chan ?

-Hm ?

Comme l'affaire s'était rapidement terminée (_le contrebandier de reliques avait été arrêté et jeté en prison après être démontré coupable)_, Ciel Phantomhive dégustait agréablement son Earl Grey dans son spacieux salon. La seule chose qui venait de le déranger dans sa tranquillité était la question de son majordome.

-Vous avez vu comme moi Melle De Midford, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Comte reposa sa tasse dans la soucoupe posée sur une petite table devant lui, agacé.

- Evidemment, je l'ai vue. Et alors ?

- N'avez-vous rien remarqué d'étrange ?

- Pas que je sache non... Elizabeth avait l'air de se porter parfaitement bien.

-N'avez-vous pas vu cette curieuse poupée qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ?

Ciel soupira, encore plus contrarié par ces questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses. Il inspira lentement et reprit son flegme habituel :

- Je ne gère pas le budget de ma cousine en ce qui concerne ses achats de pacotilles.

Sébastian se rembrunit. Peut être faisait-il erreur avec ce jouet. Il tenta alors simplement d'ignorer son mauvais pressentiment.

- Désirez-vous encore un peu de thé ?

Sans attendre la réponse, il versa le liquide brûlant dans sa tasse.

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?

Son regard bleu océan se tourna vers Sébastian :

- Ce que nous faisons de mieux, rétorqua-t-il avec un léger sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus britannique.

† † †

Les missions que l'on confiait au jeune Phantomhive étaient de plus en plus importantes et bientôt, on le réaffecta à des affaires de meurtres non-élucidés. Les semaines passaient et ils leur arrivaient de temps à autres de croiser Elizabeth au détour d'une rue commerciale, toujours accompagnée de Paula. Elles faisaient très certainement leurs emplettes dans Londres, ce qui était tout à fait normal pour une jeune aristocrate à la mode : Elle devait se montrer dans la capitale. Mais Ciel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il la croisait de moins en moins souvent. Et bientôt, il n'eut plus aucunes nouvelles d'elle. Bien qu'il ne voulu pas se l'avouer, il se demandait comment se portait sa cousine. Surtout, si elle avait supporté le choc qu'il reprenne la bague de fiançailles.

Le Comte dodelina de la tête pour chasser ces pensées de son cerveau. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait pris les décisions pour que l'on en arrive là.

-Par tous les Morts, vous m'avez l'air bien distrait Petit Comte. Est-ce que vous m'écoutez jeune homme ?

Le jeune garçon en question regarda d'un oeil dubitatif son informateur. Ce dernier pencha la tête sur le côté, faisant osciller ses mèches blanches devant ses yeux.

-Continuez, _Undertaker_.

Il ricana :

-C'est une femme qui vous occupe l'esprit, n'est-ce pas ?

L'aristocrate vira au rouge vif :

-Pas, pas du tout !

L'étrange personnage rit de plus belle .

- Ah ! Quand une de ces créatures est dans nos coeurs... !

-Vous n'y êtes pas, rétorqua soudain froidement le garçonnet, vexé. L'homme au chapeau haut de forme noir considéra alors Sébastian, puis Ciel d'un air amusé.

-Peut-être préférez-vous _Mr le Majordome_ ici présent ?

Le jeune maître vira au cramoisi.

-Sébastian ! Fais-le taire !

Le valet s'interposa entre eux deux alors que le croque-mort était pris d'un fou rire.

-Veuillez excuser mon Bo-chan, dit-il humblement. Vous nous parliez donc de ce « tueur en série » aristocrate qui s'en prenait spécifiquement aux jeunes filles de sa classe. Où pensez-vous qu'il frappera la prochaine fois ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se calma quelque peu puis répondit de sa voix éraillée :

- Cet humain agit lors de grands évènements pour que sa trace soit dissimulée par la foule. Ce sont en général des célébrations joyeuses auxquelles beaucoup de jeunes demoiselles sont invitées... Je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à déterminer la prochaine fête à laquelle ce personnage particulier sera convié...

-Bien sûr, murmura pour lui même le majordome.

Il se retourna vers son maître.

-Le Grand « _Christmas Ball _» de Londres, réalisa tout bas le Comte.

Ce dernier eut un lourd soupir et replaça son élégant chapeau bleu sur sa tête.

-... Puisqu'il le faut...

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Lalie.**_


	9. Episode 8

_**Réponses aux reviews:**_

_Lomee-chan: Oui, c'est vrai qu'il y avait moins d'action dans les chapitres précédents mais j'espère que celui-ci comblera tes attentes! =D J'aimerai te remercier pour toutes tes reviews qui me donnent toujours envie de rester à fond dans ma fic =) Thanks! _

_Rat d'gout: Si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent intriguant alors je me demande ce que tu va penser de celui-ci! J'ai hâte de lire ta réaction =D Je suis toute ouïe à tes hypothèses! XD Si tu as une question n'hésite pas ^^_

_TheUndertakerKuroshitsuji: Un grand merci! =DD_

_Dachi: Merci pour ce "royalement" ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira d'avantage =)_

_Ciel-funny26: La vengeance s'expliquera au long des prochains chapitre et je te préviens déjà...elle est trèèès sadique! =P Merci merci! ^^_

†

_**J'ai beaucoup travaillé sur ce chapitre et franchement, j'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos réactions! =D**_

_**De plus, ce chapitre est posté carrément dans les temps (eh oui, le "Chrsitmas Ball" alors que Noël sera là d'içi quelques jours,... Je suis fière! =P Moi qui suis toujours en retard...)**_

_**Un très Joyeux Noël à toutes et à tous!**_

_**Enjoy the Kuroshitsuji Side of Life!**_

†

† Episode 8:†

La tenue du jeune maître était on ne peut plus élégante. Celui-ci avait relégué au placard ses habits bleus habituels pour faire place à un _« costume »_ d'un bordeaux velouté. Evidemment, il se devait d'être en accord avec le thème du Bal... Son majordome, lui, avait revêtu son costume habituel. A la seule différence que celui-ci avait coiffé une partie de ses cheveux corbeaux en arrières et avait posé de fines lunettes sur son nez.

Ciel se retourna vers son valet :

- Je ne les aime pas. Tu me fais penser à cet autre démon-majordome : Claude...

-Veuillez m'excuser, Bo-chan. Mais ceci est nécessaire à mon « déguisment » de précepteur.

Le jeune garçon se contempla dans le miroir face à lui pendant un temps.

-Sebastian...

- Oui, Bo-chan ?

-Est-ce que tout ceci est également nécessaire ?

Un petit sourire moqueur apparut aux lèvres du démon.

- Je dirais... _indispensable_... vu que vous êtes censé être,_ pardonnez-moi_, défunt. Vous ne pouviez décemment pas vous présenter normalement aux invités.

Ciel Phantomhive contempla ses cheveux savamment lâchés qui lui arrivaient aux omoplates ainsi que sa robe rouge avec désarrois. Il finit par soupirer.

-Mattaku...

† † †

Toute cette mise en scène de mauvais goût refaisait penser au jeune maître à la première fois où il s'était travesti. Et il n'en n'avait pas gardé un très bon souvenir... pas du tout. Sauf si le fait d'être enlevé par un certain aristocrate aux cheveux blond mi-long dans un costume ridicule (un certain Vicomte Druitt) afin d'être vendu aux enchères était votre type de soirée réussie.

A pas incertains, il s'avança, accompagné de son « précepteur » dans la foule clairsemée. La « jeune fille » scrutait attentivement les visages des hommes aristocrates qui lui semblaient suspects.

- Détendez-vous _Mademoiselle_, lui chuchota son majordome en se penchant légèrement vers elle, nous finirons par trouver cet assassin dès qu'il aura déterminé sa proie. Faites-moi confiance.

-Je le ferai si tu cesses de m'appeler ainsi, grimaça Phantomhive.

Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir complémentaire et réglementaire, ils firent le tour de la salle de bal tranquillement, faisant connaissance au passage avec certains invités. Malheureusement, aucun ne ressemblait au profil du « Serial Killer fou » qu'ils poursuivaient.

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les décorations recherchées qui parcouraient les murs et les colonnes d'imitation romaines. Une fois de plus, son majordome avait bien choisi sa tenue puisqu'il était parfaitement dans les tons : rouge et or.

Ils finirent par se poster un peu à l'écart, se faisant discrets et attendant leur heure.

Au bout de quelques tours d'horloge, alors que minuit approchait et qu'il ne se passait rien à part quelques conversations de bienséance, Sebastian repéra enfin le suspect :

-Comment le sais-tu ? demanda posément le Comte.

-Voyez son regard et sa démarche. Il est un des seuls à porter un smoking bordeaux... Bien plus facile pour dissimuler d'éventuelles taches de sang..., commenta-t-il avec un regard rieur.

- Et puis, il semblerait qu'il ait alpagué une jeune fille...

Ils observèrent quelque instants l'homme aux apparences normales discuter avec une fillette de dos à l'autre bout de la salle. Et dire qu'ils le suivaient depuis maintenant trois jours...

Soudain, la conversation sembla prendre un tout autre tour; l'individu avait accroché le frêle bras de la fillette et semblait colérique. Il regarda tout autour de lui afin de remarquer si quelqu'un avait vu la scène et subitement, il entraina la jeune blonde à sa suite. Ils disparurent dans une pièce adjacente.

Le coeur de Ciel Phantomhive manqua un battement lorsqu'il eut cru reconnaitre les couettes blondes typiques de son « ancienne » fiancée qui avait suivi avec quelques peu de résistances l'adulte.

_Mais où était donc sa gouvernante ? Où était Paula ?_

Il la vit un peu plus loin en train de chercher un rafraichissement pour sa demoiselle.

_Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils atteignent la pièce où ils avaient disparu ! Que se passerait-il s'ils arrivaient trop tard ?_

Ciel Phantomhive ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Ou plutôt... il ne l'imaginait que trop bien.

Même si les fiançailles étaient rompues, c'était sa cousine qui se trouvait là, de l'autre côté, en présence d'un individu dangereux. Tel le Comte Phantomhive qu'il était, il se devait d'aller la secourir.

Le tout était de ne pas attirer l'attention pour traverser la salle...

- Suivons-les, ordonna le jeune garçon, le souffle court.

Il vit son diable de majordome lui tendre la main avec élégance, l'invitant à valser : Un moyen aisé de se déplacer parmi la foule.

A contre-coeur, Ciel ne put que la saisir. Il posa sa main gantée de rouge délicatement dans l'étreinte de celle de son majordome.

-Yes... My _Lady_.

† † †

Ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de hall où un grand escalier en bois de merisier menait à un étage supérieur. Ce château était tellement grand, c'était surement une de ses nombreuses ailes désertes. Elizabeth de Midford n'eut pas le loisir de contempler plus longtemps l'intérieur magnifique.

- Lâchez-moi, cria-t-elle soudain en se débattant pour de bon cette fois.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi cet homme l'avait emmenée à l'écart mais une chose était sure : elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité en sa présence. Elle resserra un peu plus sa poupée contre elle. Sa _précieuse_ poupée. Si la situation devenait vraiment grave, _elle_ pourrait toujours la protéger.

Le regard de cet adulte lui faisait peur. Il y avait tant de haine au fond de lui...

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous forcée à vous suivre ici ? reprit-elle d'un ton un peu plus calme mais craintif.

-Je sais que vous connaissez ma fille. Vous êtes une jeune marquise à la mode, vous devez forcément la connaître. Je n'entendais rien à vos réponses avec tous ses gens insupportables qui ne cessent de parler.

- Je… h... Pardon ? demanda-t-elle les yeux ronds.

L'homme s'approcha, l'examinant. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de remarquer une « tache » un peu plus sombre dans sa tignasse châtain.

-Je, vous... vous avez quelque chose dans les cheveux je pense...

Elle savait que c'était un peu idiot de faire cette remarque. Normalement, elle ne l'aurait même pas faite, par bienséance. Mais ici, tout semblait bon pour détourner son attention.

_Mais où était donc Paula ? _Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tienne absolument à aller lui chercher un rafraichissement ? Elle la gronderait pour l'avoir abandonnée, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Elle fit du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas fixer cette étrange tache, en vain.

-Oh ça ? dit-il en prenant une de ses mèches entre ses doigts. C'est la dernière jeune aristocrate qui a prétendu ne pas savoir où était ma bien aimée fille... S'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas à faire la même chose pour vous. Vos cheveux blonds sont si beaux, ils seraient merveilleux détachés... soupira l'homme en reportant sa main à une de ses couettes. Il serait tellement dommage de les tacher de rouge comme les miens...

Lizzy se recula vivement et se retrouva acculée au mur derrière elle. Son petit coeur s'emballa dans sa poitrine quand elle comprit le sens des paroles du fou. Elle avait entendu la rumeur de cet homme étrange, à la recherche de sa fille disparue, qui tuait toutes celles _–ou presque–_ qui se trouvaient sur son passage. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait imaginé un jour devenir une de ces cibles... Elle n'avait même en aucun cas pensé à l'horreur que ces jeunes marquises avaient du ressentir, tout comme elle en cet instant.

-Allons allons, n'ayez pas peur Mademoiselle, si vous n'avez rien à cacher, vous pouvez me dire où elle se trouve.

- Je... Je ne sais rien ! s'écria-t-elle au bord de la panique. Laissez-moi partir maintenant !

Le regard brun de l'homme se durcit. Il lui saisit le poignet, une fois de plus. Sauf qu'ici, il la secoua violemment.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas me le dire ? Vous êtes donc complice de son assassinat, c'est cela ? explosa-t-il.

La jeune malheureuse ne comprenait rien du délire du fou et crut défaillir quand celui-ci sortit une arme blanche de son veston de soirée. Alors qu'un cri étranglé tentait de sortir de sa gorge, une superbe jeune fille fit irruption dans le hall accompagnée de... _du majordome de Ciel ?_

Par la Reine, que faisait donc Sebastain en la présence de cette Comtesse ?

Alors que le tueur avait arrêté sa démarche, fixant les nouveaux arrivants, elle put mieux détailler sa sauveuse. Elle portait une magnifique robe grenat, simple mais qui lui allait parfaitement. Un léger voile de mousse noir cachait son oeil droit, ce qui était vraiment dommage vu la couleur exceptionnelle de son autre oeil visible. Regardant le majordome de Ciel pour la seconde fois, elle comprit qu'elle était certainement une lointaine cousine, perdue entre la famille Phantomhive et Midford. Ce genre de chose arrivait couramment. Ciel-kun avait donc dû demander à ce que son majordome accompagne personnellement cette ravissante aristocrate. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette jeune fille ferait une merveilleuse fiancée pour Ciel... Elle lui ressemblait tellement !

-Lâchez votre arme Mister Wallenby. Vous êtes pris au piège.

Et cette voix si familière... Lizzy eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle pensa que c'était peut-être pour cette fille que l'héritier Phantomhive avait rompu leurs fiançailles.

Sébastian s'avança prudemment vers l'agresseur qui avait toujours l'arme au poing.

-Restez où vous êtes ! Tonna l'homme. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Il balaya les trois personnages du regard, les yeux exorbités.

-Ce sont des complices, c'est ça ? Hurla-t-il en se retournant vers Elizabeth. Vous avez tous tué ma fille !

-Votre fille est morte. Trancha implacablement la voix de la jeune aristocrate inconnue. Elle a été retrouvée sur les docks de Londres il y a trois jours. C'est vous qui l'avez tuée. Les preuves sont accablantes.

Elle sortit de son petit sac une étoffe déchirée qui correspondait étrangement à celle de la veste de l'agresseur :

- Nous avons retrouvé ceci sur les lieux du crime. Il ne vous est sans doute pas venu à l'idée qu'une fillette pourrait se débattre contre son propre père...

Wallenby n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ses yeux hagards reprirent leur fureur :

- Vous mentez ! Tonitrua-t-il.

Alors que personne ne sut esquisser un mouvement, tous surpris par la réaction soudaine de l'homme, celui-ci se rua vers Lizzy, l'arme du futur crime élancée vers elle.

En quelques secondes décisives, Elizabeth de Midford prit la plus grande, la plus importante, décision de sa vie. Elle savait qu'en cet instant précis, si elle ne faisait rien, elle allait mourir. Malgré le fait que Sebastian soit un incroyable démon, il n'arriverait pas à temps. Elle savait aussi qu'au fond d'elle même, elle allait prendre cette décision aussi afin de sauver son bien-aimé. Le sauver de l'enfer qui l'attendait. Il allait encore plus la détester après ça... mais qu' importe si il pouvait vivre plus longtemps. Qu'importe si elle envoyait son âme de jeune fille au diable.

La Petite Marquise resserra sa poupée contre sa poitrine, tout près de son coeur et murmura :

- Méline... _J'accepte le contrat_.

Avant que la lame fatidique ne l'atteigne, le tueur fut stoppé par un épais brouillard sombre qui s'échappait de la bouche soudain ouverte de la poupée. Alors qu'une larme roulait sur la joue de la blondinette, une gerbe de sang éclaboussa les alentours et l'homme s'effondra sur le sol, à ses pieds, dans son propre sang.

† † †

Ciel vit soudain l'assassin se faire happer dans une brume qui semblait sortir de nulle part. _Comment cela était-il possible ? _Aucune fenêtre à proximité ne semblait ouverte. Pas de courants d'air, aucune porte entrebâillée, alors comment...

Il sursauta quand une gerbe de sang gicla, arrosant les murs. Il discerna alors l'homme s'effondrer au sol, sans vie. Lentement, l'hémoglobine commença à suinter du corps inerte.

Ciel se rendit compte qu'il avait retenu son souffle. Comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, il tourna son regard écarquillé vers son majordome. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas non plus. Il semblait être aussi surpris et tendu que lui.

-_Bo-chan_, restez en arrière.

De toute façon, le Comte ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il se sentait totalement inutile. La brume commença à se disperser et ils finirent par distinguer Elizabeth. Etait-ce elle qui venait de commettre ce massacre ? Comme était-elle arrivée à se défendre ?

Il fallait absolument réagir. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait rester planté là après un tel évènement ! Et si quelqu'un entrait à ce moment ?

-Sebastian, vérifie si Elizabeth se porte bien. Assure-toi qu'elle ne soit pas impliquée dans cette affaire.

Le majordome hocha la tête, le visage grave.

-Rendez-vous dans dix minutes à la sortie ouest du château. Je vais faire demander notre voiture.

Sans un mot de plus, Ciel Phantomhive sortit du Hall lugubre par une autre porte. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester là plus longtemps. Premièrement parce que Lizzy risquait à tout moment de le reconnaître, ensuite parce que ce qui venait de se passer n'allait pas tarder à provoquer la panique générale dans la salle de bal.

Le jeune garçon longea la salle de fête à pas pressés, manquant plusieurs fois de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe sous quelques regards étonnés de certains convives.

L'aristocrate pensait déjà au rapport qu'il devrait rendre à la Reine un peu plus tard. Leur « _suspect_ » était à présent mort. Cela n'allait pas lui plaire, _loin de là_.

Comme prévu, il retrouva son majordome à peine quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'on leur avançait la calèche noire dédiée aux Phantomhive.

Quand ils furent enfin en sécurité, Sébastian détailla ce qu'il avait fait à son jeune maître :

-Melle De Midford est en sécurité ainsi que sa gouvernante, Paula. Elles sont toutes les deux dans une calèche en route pour le manoir de votre tante.

-Et notre tueur ?

-J'ai bien peur que demain matin, Londres ait tout le loisir d'apprendre sa mort.

Ciel eut un instant de réflexion. Il en profita pour calmer un peu les battements de son coeur.

-As-tu vérifié que personne ne pourra témoigner de notre présence ?

-Naturellement, Bo-chan.

-Bien.

Le Comte Phantomhive respira un peu plus librement. Alors que le paysage sombre défilait à travers la vitre glacée de la voiturette, il trouva soudain que c'était une bien triste veillée de Noël finalement. Hélas, que pouvait-il espérer de mieux pour un ancien démon âgé de 14 ans ?

Il repensa à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Comment Elizabeth avait-elle pu survivre à ce Noël ?

Après quelques méditations où il retournait tous les évènements dans sans tête sans obtenir aucun résultats, il demanda :

-Sebastian, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Le regard du majordome se tourna vers lui, troublé comme jamais. Le garçonnet ne l'avait que très rarement vu comme ça : comme quelqu'un qui ne savait pas vraiment ce qui allait se passer. Le démon répondit dans un souffle :

-Je l'ignore Bo-chan... _Je l'ignore_.

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	10. Episode 9

_**Désolée si je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews cette fois =( Mais je tiens à vous dire que je prends en compte chacune de vos reviews pour la suite!**_

_**Oh et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas vraiment compris: La jeune fille qu'Elizabeth voit avec Sébastian (lors du Christmas Ball)est évidemment Ciel Phantomhive déguisé en fille. Pas un démon ou je ne sais quoi xD**_

_**Eh oui, juste lizzy, très perturbée qui ne se rend pas compte que son ex-fiancé se tient juste devant elle =P C'est Lizzy quoi... (Je précise tout ça parceque j'ai eu droit à la question).**_

_**Sur ce, trêve de bla bla et place à la suite!**_

_**Mes publications auront surement tendance à s'espacer vu que je suis sur une toute nouvelle fic Harry Potter dont le couple principal est un Hermione/ Tom Jedusor...**_

_**Ouais, je sais, vous vous en foutez... xD**_

_**Aller, Enjoy ;)**_

†

†Episode 9:†

Sebastian laissa glisser son gand blanc sur le bois précieux de son jeune maître. Il eu un soupir léger. Aucune poussière.

Il reprit son chiffon d'un geste lent, se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Consciencieusement, il commença à nettoyer la vitre à sa hauteur.

Le majordome savait que son maître lui en voulait, et de toute évidence, Sebastian le paierait tôt ou tard. C'était juste une question de temps avant que le petit Phantomhive trouve une punition adéquate. Le démon eut un léger sourire quand il pensa à l'énergie que ce petit être mettait dans ses plans de vengeance. Jamais personne ne l'avait menacé, à proprement parler. Mais voir cette vigueur, cette telle force dans son seul oeil... Sans doute était-ce à cause de tout son passé. Un passé qui lui donnait une réelle puissance : Il était sûr de lui, il avait affronté à plusieurs reprises la mort, et plus que tout : il savait des secrets que personne d'autres ne savait. C'était cela qui le rendait dangereux.

Alors qu'il frottait le carreau tel un automate, il posa ses yeux sur le paysage. Sa vue se réajusta et il finit alors par contempler son propre reflet.

Mais que lui arrivait-il donc ?

Depuis hier soir, lors du bal, il se sentait... _mal_. Cela ne lui était encore jamais arrivé aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il avait d'ailleurs mis du temps pour mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'étonna lui-même : Sebastian Michaelis commençait à _ressentir_.

Le démon posa doucement son front sur la vitre glacée. La luminosité extérieure l'aveuglait à cause de cette stupide neige qui reflétait l'astre solaire. Pourtant, il les trouvait magnifiques, ces petites gouttes d'eau cristallisées par le froid.

Pour la première fois de sa vie éternelle, le démon se sentait épuisé. Lassé.

Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il n'avait pas entendu la domestique arriver... Comment cela était-il possible ? Sebastian mit cela sur le compte de sa soudaine fatigue.

Il se retourna vers la servante maladroite. Celle-ci rougit.

-Sébastian-san... Le jeune maître est dans la bibliothèque. Il vous réclame.

Le majordome posa son chiffon.

- Bien. Tu peux retourner à tes tâches ménagères.

Il attendit qu'elle reparte d'où elle venait et ensuite, il lissa sa « veste » . D'un pas lourd, il se dirigea vers l'aile Est du manoir. Il y trouva Ciel Phantomhive dans un confortable fauteuil victorien de cuir, un livre sur les genoux.

– Vous m'avez fait demander, Bo-chan ?

Le garçonnet claqua le bouquin et passa ses fins doigts sur la reliure luxueuse.

- Prépare la voiture, je vais rendre visite à Mademoiselle de Midford, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Le valet resta muet un instant.

- N'aviez-vous pas décidé de rompre vos liens avec Miss Elizabeth ?

- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie..., rétorqua l'aristocrate en se levant.

Il se débarrassa du livre dans les mains de son majordome.

-... je dois surtout l'empêcher d'ébruiter toute cette affaire. Même si... je tiens aussi à satisfaire ma curiosité.

Perplexe, Sebastian ne put que suivre son Maître pour tenter d'en savoir d'avantage.

†††

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait là. Peut-être était-ce un des nombreux châtiments de son « Bo-chan » ? ...

Il soupira, consultant sa montre à gousset. Ces derniers temps, son ouïe s'était considérablement affaiblie, aussi n'entendait-il que quelques bribes de la conversation qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte qu'il gardait. Conversation dont il avait été exclu par Phantomhive qui l'avait bien gentiment « prié de rester là en attendant ».

-Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, Ciel.

-Pour tout avouer, moi non plus, mais après ce bal, je me devais de te revoir. Tu... _(il hésita une brève seconde)_ Tu restes l'une des dernières personnes de notre famille, mentit-il habilement.

Le majordome imaginait malgré tout son jeune maître regarder de côté, légèrement gêné. Il manqua quelques brèves minutes de conversation où il n'entendit plus que des murmures. Sebastian fut soudain contrarié que ses sens soient réduis à celui d'un simple humain. D'abord, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et ensuite, il ne put saisir complètement le sens de la conversation.

- D'accord je commence à comprendre. Mais comment une telle poupée est-elle entrée en ta possession ?

-Paula m'a emmenée au magasin de jouets sur Regent Street. Elle pensait me remonter le moral du fait des récents évènements... avoua la jeune fille avec difficulté.

Un ange passa, puis le jeune garçon reprit ses questions aussi calmement que s'il parlait des cours boursiers de son entreprise.

-Et donc ? Quelles seront les conséquences pour... _lui _?

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Sebastian eut l'intuition qu'Elizabteth demandait comme une confirmation muette à une tierce personne. Elle finit par répondre :

-Il deviendra comme toi.

Un mutisme choqué suivit cette déclaration. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait donc frapper Ciel Phantomhive au point de lui enlever la parole ? A moins qu'une fois de plus, son audition ne lui fasse défaut ?

- Est-ce vraiment possible ? L'entendit-il demander d'une voix blanche.

-D'après Méline : Tant que le contrat sera valide. Un vœu est un vœu.

-Mais il ne fait pas encore effet, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ?

-Euh, je... C'est difficile à dire... Mais cela ne se fera surement pas en un jour...

Le démon sentit la gêne de la jeune fille jusque de l'autre côté de la porte. Il tendit l'oreille un peu plus.

-Tu... Tu n'es pas fâché, Ciel ? S'étonna-t-elle doucement, craintive.

Pendant quelques secondes, le valet crut entendre son maître jubiler. Il devinait sans mal la lueur d'amusement qui devait percer le bleu de son oeil. Sebastian ne l'avait jamais entendu « exulter ». Cela avait comme une connotation presque..._ machiavélique_. Comme une vengeance sur le point d'être accomplie.

-Pourquoi le serais-je ma chère Lizzy ?

Il entendit le Comte se lever, sans doute pour la rejoindre.

-Sans le savoir, tu viens de me faciliter la tâche. Cela dépasse même toutes mes espérances.

Sebastian fronça un sourcil. Une fois de plus, le garçonnet avait en tête un plan que lui seul connaissait. Son ouïe défaillit. Le majordome manqua de perdre son sang froid.

Et dire que Ciel ne lui avait pas permis d'assister à l'entretien. Il pensa soudainement que ça non plus ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Décidément, depuis ce fameux bal, beaucoup de choses allaient de travers. Il ne pouvait que _prier_ que les évènements n'empirent pas..._ Prier... ?_ Allons ! Il était un démon tout de même ! Et sans doute même l'un des pires. Jamais il ne s'abaisserait à demander de l'aide au Seigneur. Dieu était fait pour les mortels. Les mortels faibles et aveugles.

Le majordome entendit tout à coup les pas de la pièce à côté se diriger vers lui.

-Bien. Le contrat entre lui et toi est donc rompu.

-Méline dit qu'il est annihilé. Je suppose que ça revient au même...

Elle hésita un moment avant de poursuivre:

-Alors... Tout reviendra comme avant, j'ai raison Ciel ?

-Presque tout, Lizzy, _presque tout_.

Sans un mot de plus, le Comte ouvrit la porte à la volée. Un air satisfait illuminait son visage rebondi.

-_Ikuze_ , Sebastian, lui ordonna-t-il.

La main encore sur la clinche de la porte grande ouverte, il se retourna brièvement vers sa cousine :

– Miss Elizabeth _(Il inclina la tête poliment)_. Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous êtes ravissante, les cheveux lâchés.

Chose à laquelle la lady répondit, rougissante, par une courbette.

†††

Lizzy tournoya sur elle-même, sa fidèle poupée entre ses bras.

-Vous m'avez l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui Mademoiselle.

La fillette se retourna vers sa servante qui rangeait le service à thé, le regard amusé.

- Bien sûr Paula ! J'ai rendu le sourire à Ciel-kun... Tu te rends compte ?

Elle reprit sa valse avec sa marionnette. Le regard pétillant, elle éclata d'un rire enfantin, heureuse. Les pans de sa robe rouge suivaient la silhouette de la petite marquise avec zèle. Comme l'avait remarqué son cousin, son si cher petit homme à son coeur, une chose différait dans son apparence aujourd'hui : ses cheveux étaient savamment défait en belles boucles anglaises qui transformaient son visage poupin en celui d'une belle jeune fille. Seul restait son serre-tête agrémenté de quelques fleurs dont elle ne pouvait se défaire.

La blondinette finit par s'arrêter devant la grande fenêtre du salon aux lourds rideaux de velours rouges. Elle porta sa poupée à bout de bras, très haut et s'adressa directement à elle, tendrement :

- Et dire que tout ça est grâce à toi, ..._ Méline_.

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	11. Episode 10

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_Rat d'gout: Merci merci merci! Tes reviews sont toujours très cool! J'adore avoir ton avis ^^ J'espère que tu as une connexion internet près de chez tes grand-parents (ou que ton exil à pris fin ;) J'espère en tout cas que tu aimera la suite! A toi aussi Joyeux Noël et Bon réveillon (très très très en retard! xD) _

_Snarry31:_ "Plan foireux", eh ouais, c'est pas faux xD il sera encore plus foireux par la suite tu va voir :P Thanks pr ta review ^^

_Lomee-chan:_ Raaah, on ne peu rien te cacher! ;) Tu devines toujours tout tout de suite! "Exaltant"? Waou, je n'en attendait pas tant! ^^ Alors j'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira, si tu as des suggestions ou des conseils à me donner n'hésite pas! :) Bisous bisous!

_Ciel-funny26: Oh que oui Seb va souffrir! xD (instinct sadique qui remonte) Normalement ça devrait donner plus d'occasion Ciel/Sebastian (uhuhuh! -^_^-)_

_JohnGore: Wow, comment dire? Êtes vous sur que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé de fanfiction en postant cette review? ^^' Je ne pense pas mérité autant de compliments! Même si j'essaye de m'améliorer je suis loin d'avoir droit au mot "Fabuleux" Mais merci, ça me touche vraiment! ..et il va sans dire que ça me motive beaucoup! :) A très bientôt!_

_ecra:_ Un très grand merci de décider de me suivre! Rien ne pourrais me faire plus plaisir! J'espère ne pas te décevoir! 

_Claudia: Merci!Oui, je sais que faire ça à Sébastian est très très risqué et que beaucoup risque de ne vraiment pas apprécier...mais je vais n'employer à ce que notre majordome ne vire ni guimauve ni mauviette, crois moi! XD Ça reste Sébastian quand même! ^^' J'espère tu aimera la suite malgré ça...surtout, donne moi ton avis! :)_

_Opaline19: Roooh! Une revieweuse qui ne m'en veut pas! Merci! T-T J'espère effectivement explorer d'avantage la personnalité de notre petit Sebby!^^ Mais comme tu le dis, je ne tiens pas du tout à virer dans le gnangnan (enfin...j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas! :o si jamais, préviens moi! xD) car j'aimerai que le personnage de Sebastian garde sa « grandeur »...Enfin, je me comprend :P Bref, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas! ;) Merci pour ta review!_

†

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me suivre malgré mes publications pas très courantes! Merci aussi de me suivre même si mes chapitres sont ridiculement courts...je vais donc m'employer à changer ça! Rendons grâce aux vacances de Carnaval!**_

_**/!\ Si vous voulez voir quelques unes des illustrations que j'ai faite pour cette fanfiction, je mettrai volontiers les liens sur mon profil ^_^ (bah oui, je donne un peu dans le dessin de temps en temps)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

†

† Épisode 10:†

-Qu'y a-t-il, Sébastian ?

Le majordome releva la tête vers le jeune maître du Manoir Phantomhive.

Celui-ci avait posé sa question le plus naturellement du monde. D'un ton posé, ses fines jambes croisées, une tasse de Dardjeeling à la main. Son œil suivait chacun de ses gestes, attentif. Seulement, ce n'était pas d'une manière protectrice. Il fallait voir au-delà de la bienséance aristocratique anglaise. Non, le Comte semblait indéniablement attendre quelque chose avec impatience, presque avec malice. Sébastian se demandait même pourquoi l'héritier mettait tant de mal à cacher sa délectation.

- Rien du tout, Bo-chan. Puis-je vous servir ?

Ciel indiqua d'un mouvement de tête son assiette posée sur la longue table couverte d'une nappe blanche impeccable. Tandis que le valet remplissait harmonieusement de divers mets le plat, la servante du manoir s'avança maladroitement pour verser un peu d'eau dans la coupe du maître.

Sébastian peaufinait déjà l'assiette, il n'y manquait plus que la sauce. De sa main gantée, il prit la louche de la saucière et la leva.

Alors, arriva une chose qui n'était jamais arrivée.

La louche remplie, vu une goutte de son contenu couler sur le rebord de celle-ci. Dans une lenteur effroyable, la gouttelette traitresse dévala l'ustensile, le quitta, se parachutant dans les airs, s'écrasa sur la nappe.

Les yeux du majordome s'écarquillèrent d'effroi. Ceux de May-Linn s'agrandirent de surprise.

Quant à Ciel Phantomhive, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en le plus long sourire diabolique qu'il n'ait jamais eu.

Ensuite...

Ensuite ce fut le noir et la douleur.

†††

Il ne s'était pas attendu à s'évanouir ainsi, lui, Sébastian Michaelis.

Quelque chose de ce genre ne lui était jamais arrivé. Que ce soit « dormir » ou encore « se reposer », ces mots lui étaient inconnus. La sensation d'être alité lui semblait tout aussi étrange. S'il avait su combien il était agréable d'être dans la torpeur de l'inconscience, peut-être aurait-il un jour essayé.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Il fallait absolument qu'il parvienne à ne fusse qu'entrouvrir ses paupières ankylosées. Un majordome de la Maison Phantomhive ne pouvait décemment pas rester dans une telle position de faiblesse sans pouvoir s'en sortir...

C'était apparemment surestimer ses forces car bien qu'il ait eu envie de bouger, même le plus infime des muscles, il ne parvint à rien.

Sa faible ouïe entendait à intervalle régulier les pas d'une personne entrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait, lui mettre un linge humide et frais sur le front, puis repartir.

Son esprit empâté ne parvenait pas à déduire quelque chose de logique à cette situation.

Après un long, très long moment, il finit par percevoir les talons de bois de son maître franchir la « porte » de la chambre. Si d'habitude il arrivait à distinguer jusqu'à la respiration du garçon, aujourd'hui, il n'y parvint pas. Il l'entendit à peine murmurer :

-Comment est-il ?

-Mieux, répondit une voix fluette. Certainement celle de la domestique. Il a reprit conscience il y a quelques heures...

_Quelques heures ?_Il aurait plutôt dit quelques jours...

-Jeune maître, demanda la fille avec hésitation, dites-nous ce qui lui est arrivé, je vous en prie.

Un silence pensant s'abattit sur la pièce. Il finit par être brisé par la voix de Ciel Phantomhive, plus claire; glaciale :

-Il lui arrive ce qu'il mérite.

Il se peut que le majordome perdît connaissance pendant un très bref moment après cette phrase, comme si son esprit refusait de l'assimiler. Il revint à lui quand la porte claqua. Des pas légers se rapprochèrent de l'endroit où il se tenait allongé malgré lui.

- Sébastian.

La gorge desséchée comme après plus de mille ans de désert, le valet fidèle ne put rien répondre, juste ouvrir péniblement sa vue au monde avec toutes ses forces. C'était comme s'il était nouveau-né. Tout l'agressait : La lumière, les couleurs. Ses yeux restèrent plissés. Peu à peu, les traits devant lui se dessinèrent, floués.

Il resta incroyablement immobile, contemplant le visage impassible de son jeune maître, légèrement au dessus de lui.

« _Et quels traits magnifiques_ », se dit-il. « _Un mélange savant de mélancolie, d'impatience et de... d'inquiétude ?... _»

Avait-il l'air si mal en point que cela ?

... L'était-il ?

Tout ce qu'il parvenait à ressentir, c'était une sensation d'anesthésie dans tout son corps. Même son esprit semblait être atteint par cette inexplicable impression.

Tout ça n'était pas normal. Tout ça ne devrait pas arriver. Tout ça ne devait pas _être_. A moins que...

Cette soudaine prise de conscience le poussa à ouvrir les yeux davantage et au prix d'un effort incommensurable, lentement, sa voix rauque questionna :

-Vous savez ce qu'il m'arrive... N'est-ce pas, Bo-chan... ?

Ce dernier se redressa, l'inquiétude disparut immédiatement de sa pupille bleue. Vraisemblablement, celui-ci était rassuré qu'il puisse enfin émettre un son. Bien entendu, il ne le montrait pas mais pour un serviteur aussi fidèle et dévoué que l'était Sébastian, il était plus facile de décrypter les gestes, mimiques et regards du garçonnet.

- Comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir, rétorqua Ciel. Tu es mon ... « majordome ».

Le « majordome » bascula quelque peu la tête vers son souverain. Certaines de ses mèches obsidiennes retombèrent devant ses yeux rouges, d'autres restèrent collées par la sueur de son front.

- Un autre pacte a été passé... murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même, comprenant cette fois, sa situation malgré son esprit embrumé. Ais-je tords ?

Le petit aristocrate secoua doucement la tête de gauche à droite, faisant balancer agréablement ses mèches bleues.

- Qui… ? Continua-t-il, presque à bout de force. Claude Faustus... ou Hanna Anafeloz... seraient-ils revenus ? C'est impossible...

Ciel mit un instant avant de répondre. Il observa d'un œil neutre celui qui n'avait jamais failli à son devoir. Celui qui, avec tout son dévouement de démon, l'avait trahi. Celui qui était toujours dans son impeccable uniforme aujourd'hui défait. Seule la chemise visible subsistait, froissée. Ses cheveux épars s'étalaient sur son visage teinté d'incompréhension. Ses yeux rouges le regardaient, difficilement ouverts, fiévreux. Quelle scène lui offrait son précieux majordome. Il semblait bien misérable à présent.

Le garçon se dit qu'il était le résultat de la tromperie et quiconque lui ferait subir pareil se retrouverait dans le même état : pantelant, étendu, perdu.

Pourtant, malgré tout cela, ce personnage détestable ne perdait rien de sa superbe. Il admettait le coup de l'ennemi, de son maître, même s'il ne savait pas exactement comment il lui avait été donné ni toutes les conséquences. Rien n'était mort dans ses orbes bordeaux. Une lueur les animait. Lui non plus, n'abandonnerait pas la partie aussi vite. Sébastian Michaelis n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- Tu l'as deviné toi-même, répondit-il finalement... La poupée.

Sébastian resta silencieux, se rendant progressivement compte de comment tout cela avait commencé. Plus il comprenait, plus ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'effroi. Une telle chose était-elle vraiment possible ? Pour lui qui avait toujours été un démon ? Perdrait-il tous ses pouvoirs ? C'était impossible ! On ne pouvait pas le priver de _ça_, de ce qu'il était au plus profond de lui !

Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait en ce moment lui rappela un douloureux souvenir. La nuit où Hannah avait prononcé les mots fatidiques qui allait faire de sa vie immortelle un enfer éternel :

«_ L'âme de Ciel Phantomhive aura le goût de la mort. _»

– Bo-chan, murmura-t-il, le cœur et les entrailles tordues pour la première fois de terreur.

Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, l'œil brillant soudainement d'excitation. Sa vengeance était sur le point d'être accomplie. Sébastian était en train de réaliser de ce quoi il venait d'être privé : du démon qui était en lui.

Qu'allait-il rester dans cette enveloppe vide de son essence luciférienne? Il était si impatient de le savoir...

- Sébastian, souffla-t-il en écho, sa pupille plantée dans les siennes. ...Ton âme est sur le point d'avoir meilleur goût qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

_**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**_

_**Valou-chan.**_


	12. Cela aurait dû être l'Episode 11

Très chers lecteurs, je m'excuse, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

J'ai eu quelques lecteurs, très aimables, qui m'ont rapporté qu'apparemment, cette fanfiction a été PLAGIÉE par beaucoup de monde.

Je ne peux même pas vous dire à quel point cela me met en colère.

Tout d'abord, je me revendique évidemment comme AUTEURE ORIGINALE de cette saison 3 de Kuroshitsuji sur papier (ici sur Internet) ainsi que de l'intrigue.

Cette fanfiction ne devrait être présente que sur ce compte (**Valou-chan**) et un autre compte SKYROCK "**Kuroshitsuji-L-Fic**".

**Toute autre(s) publication(s) sur d'autres comptes sont du PLAGIA!**

Si vous ne me croyez pas, regardez simplement les DATES de PUBLICATION de mon blog (ou sur ce compte) !

**Aussi, comme personne ne m'a demandé d'autorisation, ni même mon avis, jusqu'à ce que les autres PLAGIEURS et pseudo-auteurs aient supprimés mes chapitres mis en lignes sur d'autres blog ou compte ...**

**J'ARRÊTE LA PUBLICATION DE CETTE FANFICTION !**

Je pense que vous comprenez largement pourquoi.

Aussi, si vous voyez d'autres fanfictions avec cette même histoire ou intrigue, il s'agit bien de plagiat...s'il vous plaît, **PRÉVENEZ****-MOI!**

**JE NE REPRENDRAI CETTE FANFICTION QUE LORSQUE LES PLAGIEURS SERONT dénoncés!**

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour les lecteurs qui attendaient patiemment la suite...

**Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,**

**Valou-chan.**


	13. Possibilité de reprise ?

...

Très chères Lectrices (Lecteurs? ), Fans de Kuroshitsuji, Fan Yaoïstes, ect...

Cette Fanfiction est dorénavant en hiatus (en attente de ré-écriture)...donc: oui, je reviendrai...un jour!

Je conserve donc ( -je l'espère- mon droit sur l'histoire de cette Fanfiction)...

Je me suis rendu compte que mon écriture était digne d'une pauvre Fanfikeuze débutante...j'ai honte donc :p

J'ai l'intention de garder le scénario principal mais j'aimerais davantage développer (puisque quelqun m'a bien fait comprendre -je ne vise personne, et surtout pas ceux qui émettent des critiques négatives sans avoir le courage de mettre un lien vers son compte personnel- que je n'avais aucun style d'écriture, que mon histoire comportait trop d'incohérence, ect... sans plus détailler par des exemples qui pourraient m'aider à me corriger!

Mais, toutefois, j'accepte les critiques négatives même si celles-ci ne sont pas _entièrement_ justifiées ( parce que oui bon, je suis d'accord que je ne suis pas une Fanfikeuze _incroyable_, mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que ce que j'écris est "_d'une telle nullité_" que "_c'en est rageant! _" . )

Je tiens à préciser que je ne stoppe pas cette publication qu'à cause de ces commentaires négatifs, mais aussi pour pleins d'autres éléments personnels...

Bref, j'espère vous retrouvez bientôt ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews attentionnées qui m'ont vraiment encouragées ...Promis, je ne vous oublie pas !

Comme toujours:

Kuroshitsujiment vôtre,

Valou-Chan.


End file.
